1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method of soldering an electronic connector on a printed circuit board and a related connector structure.
2. Prior Art:
In general, various electronic components or parts are mounted on a surface of a printed circuit board which is to be incorporated in various electronic apparatus. Among these electronic components or parts, connectors are characterized in that they are usually mounted on an end portion of a printed circuit board for realizing the required function of electrically connecting the printed circuit board to an external device. On the other hand, the surface mounting type electronic components or parts are generally mounted on either or both of the front and reverse surfaces of the printed circuit board.
A conventional method of soldering the connector will be explained hereinafter with reference to FIGS. 13 and 14. In FIG. 13, a printed circuit board 1 has printed circuit patterns formed on both a front surface A and a reverse surface B. An electrode 2 is formed on the front surface A and an electrode 3 is formed on the reverse surface B. A connector 6, which is to be coupled with and soldered on the printed circuit board 1, has a main body 5 of box shape, and a pair of leads 6 and 7 provided in parallel with each other and extending horizontally from one surface of the main body 5.
According to this conventional soldering method of the electronic connector, a worker holds the main body 5 of the connector 4 as shown in FIG. 1B, then pushes or forces the connector 4 in a direction of an arrow N1. With this sliding engagement of the connector 5 with the printed circuit board 1, the electrodes 2 and 3 formed on the upper and lower surfaces of the printed circuit board 1 are clamped by the leads 6 and 7 of the connector 1 and are accordingly brought into contact with these leads 6 and 7.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 14, the worker whose one hand holds a soldering iron 8 warmed up and the other hand holds a solder 9, melts a sufficient amount of the solder 9 on a contact portion between the lead 6 and the electrode 2 using the soldering iron 6, thereby soldering the lead 6 and the electrode 2.
There is already known an automatic mounting apparatus which is used for realizing an automatic mounting operation of electronic components onto the surface of the printed circuit board from the top of the printed circuit board according to the surface mounting method. However, as explained above, the mounting operation of an electronic connector is uncommon or unique since it is carried out from the side of the printed circuit board. Due to the difference of the above-described mounting directions between the surface mounting type electronic components and the electronic connectors, the conventional automatic mounting apparatus could not be used for mounting the connectors. In other words, an automatic mounting operation for connectors has not been realized yet. Thus, the mounting and soldering operation of connectors relies on manual operation of workers. As a matter of fact, when conducted by manual operation of workers, the mounting and soldering operations of the connector decreases productivity and requires much manpower.